


[Podfic] The Harder Road

by AceOfTigers



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prison, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofThe Harder Roadby astolat.Author's Summary:After Hobbs caught them in Rio, they didn't get ambushed, and they didn't get away. (AU diverging fromFast Five.)
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] The Harder Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabiana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Harder Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264989) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> This is dedicated to Arabiana, for being so enthusiastic about my first podfics in this fandom, despite how late I am to the party. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!

  
  


### Details

**Length:** 01:04:06  
 **Size:** 43.4 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] The Harder Road - MP3](https://archive.org/download/fatf-the-harder-road-by-astolat/FastAndTheFurious_TheHarderRoad_byAstolat.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
